The driver's elbow support apparatus of this invention relates to a flexible, portable device constructed and arranged to solve the problems experienced by drivers of various vehicles including cars, trucks, vans or SUVs. Motor vehicles are provided with an arm rest on each door adjacent a passenger. Some cars are provided with an elbow support on a central console located between a driver and a front-seat passenger. The problem experienced by drivers is that their arms get tired when driving. The arm rests provided in motor vehicles are spaced to the extent that a driver would have to lean to one side or the other in order to use them. Leaning, in this sense, creates stress on the body and ultimately fatigue and an unsafe condition for long and short driving trips.